Fiyero, Darling
by Please Moo With Me
Summary: Glinda is living with Fiyero. not sure about when it will br finished.
1. Chapter 1

Glinda snapped awake, frozen with fear. Feeling watched. She rolled over, searching through layers of blanket and darkness, looking frantically for Fiyero, for the feeling of safety. She searched for what seemed like forever to no avail. Glinda, nearly in hysterics, desperately trying to calm herself down, "It's just your imagination." She repeated to herself, so rapidly she could hardy find words in what sounded like mindless babbling. Then suddenly, the light flickered on and she could hear the reassuring sound of Fiyero's voice, calming her, soothing her and eventually asking her what was wrong. "I woke up… someone watching…I was sure of it… I looked… you weren't there…" Glinda suddenly stopped realizing how crazy she sounded, even to herself. She had been so sure, it couldn't have been a dream, could it? No. Even though she hadn't seen them, she could feel them, looking, staring, and maybe not meaning harm… But still they had been there, and that was frightening. Fiyero would never believe her, so she just settled on "… I'm sorry Fiyero darling, it must have been a dream." He lay down next to her and pulled her into a close embrace and with the soothing sound of his breathing, fell asleep. Only to be woken the next day by the sunlight streaming through the open curtains. Before lifting her head off the pillow, she checked to see if she was in sight of Fiyero and then, when knowing for sure he could not see her, dashed to the bathroom to fix what she knew, because of last night's hysterics, would be a particularly bad case of bed hair. She knew she was incredibly vain, but she was scared of what Fiyero would think of her, un-made-up and bad haired. He had seen her in her pyjamas many times, but never with bad hair OR bags under her eyes. A look, Glinda was sure, would repel any man, even, strangely enough, from the love of his life. After making sure all of her was presentable, she left the bathroom and entered the kitchen/lounge, where Fiyero was sitting casually at the table reading "The Daily Oz" Laughing, no doubt about a comic. She didn't understand why he pretended to read that dreadfully boring thing. Or if he did really read it, why then did he have no idea about current affairs, or even, why did he read it in the first place? He was no smarter then her, she found it dull and lacking in style. She yawned a very lady-like yawn, to get his attention and casually just to satisfy her curiosity, asked him what he was reading about, he replied with "An article on Elphie." She knew he wasn't really, they didn't print things like that in the paper, too trivial, or something. Glinda didn't really care about that sort of stuff. Fashion magazines were more her things, and only things she had worn herself were in them. Fiyero obviously didn't want to talk. "I am going out… shopping." Glinda proclaimed, bubbly, falsely, again. She wished she could tell him, show him the real her, the her that wanted to be smarter, know what was going on, she wanted to be able to talk to people as smart as Elphie and not feel completely stupid. "Maybe I should just go to the library and try to… no, shopping's more fun." And that was the end of her doubts about her brains and her "falseness". Shopping and accessories awaited her at the mall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dont own any of it.**

"OK." she thought to herself, "Mallgood, Feeling scaredbad." Now that she was by herself again, well, as by herself as she could be in a mall, she realized how scared she actually felt after last night's ordeal. She was hallucinating, that was the only explanation. A hooded figure couldn't be stalking her. Just because she THOUGHT she saw someone, doesn't mean they are real, let alone stalking them, "Be rational!" she scolded herself. "Ok, just stay in crowded places and you will be fine." Glinda muttered to herself.

"Umm… Excuse me miss… are you alright?" The strangely familiar voice startled Glinda.

"Yes, I'm fine." Glinda said, looking up into to the face of, none other than Boq, her munchkin friend, well, acquaintance from Shiz.

"Boq? Is that really you?" Glinda proclaimed in mock delight.

"Glinda? Well, its so good to see you. Of course I have heard all about you, working with the wizard, a fashion icon." Boq gushed. Still, quite clearly, in love with Glinda.

"Yes, well… you wanna grab a coffee and catch up on… things?" Glinda asked, looking for an excuse to be with someone, to distract her from her, frightening… hallucinations, which was what she had decided to call them from now on, only… not to anyone else.

"Of course, I mean I have other-"

"Great." Glinda cut him off. "Where do you wanna go?"

Now that Glinda was alone with Boq and trying not to listen to his ramblings about how much he missed people, how much they have changed… blah blah blah. She couldn't help but notice that he had grown into a quite handsome man, he had gotten muscles, so he, instead of looking stretched and ill-proportioned, looked like a normal, tall, muscular guy. She couldn't help but think of him as more than an old school friend. "But what would Fiyero think?" She thought to herself. Suddenly she decided to tune into the conversation and distract herself from his, now, good looks.

The rest of the afternoon continued with no more adulterous thoughts, Glinda felt proud that, for once, she showed self restraint, although she never felt that way about someone other than Fiyero before. "What is wrong with me?" she angrily and somewhat confusedly thought to herself. "First I hallucinate, and then I think about being untrue to my dear Fiyero. I must be unwell." This time, thinking out loud. Just in time to hear Glinda say this, Fiyero entered, Glinda turned to see a look of hurt and a hint of… anger? Cross Fiyero's Face.

"Its not what it sounds like!" Glinda cried.


End file.
